A Railgun Holiday Special
by Blazingstarz258
Summary: It's the holiday season in Academy City. How will Mikoto spend her holiday with her friends and Touma Kamijou? A sequel to the Things Misaka Mikoto Sees
1. Seasons Greetings

**Author's Note**: Hi everybody, it has been a while since I've last written for the Index/Railgun community. Right now it's the holiday season so I felt inspired to write up a short Railgun story with a holiday theme. Those of you familiar with my work are probably wondering if this fanfiction will have any relation to my previous story titled "The Things Misaka Mikoto Sees." Seeing as how many readers want a continuation, I decided to make "A Railgun Holiday Special" be a sequel. It is very possible to understand this story's content without ever having read "The Things Misaka Mikoto Sees."

Anyways I hope this story doesn't disappoint!

Also, anything in italics refer to Mikoto's thoughts.

**Chapter One**: Seasons Greetings

Academy City students were seen as dedicated hard workers striving to excel in their esper curriculum. Throughout most of the year they were either trying to increase their esper ranking or study rigorously for their classes. There were however a few times of the year when the usual academic and studious atmosphere was calmer.

"Onee-sama, aren't you very relieved that exams are over right now?"

"It would have been very cruel if the exams were after winter break. Though exams in general are just horrible."

"Geez, you can't slack off during the school term. You must maintain your reputation as being Tokiwadai's pride and joy."

"At least I'll get to relieve myself of that pressure during break. I can't wait to catch up to some of my anime."

"You mean that anime involving cute childish little animals?"

"How did you know?!"

"I have my ways~"

Misaka Mikoto and Shirai Kuroko walked together through the School Garden. Right now all of the schools within the Garden just finished giving their students exams before the break. It was common for the intensive schools to make sure their students were learning and studying properly before a break.

Many girls were exiting out of their school buildings and going out to the shops within the Garden. Pretty much all of them were excited about not having to worry about school work for the next few weeks. Fortunately Tokiwadai Middle School did not give out homework to its students, meaning that they would be free to relax. After all, it wouldn't be good for their precious high leveled espers be over stressed.

The School Garden scenery looked like it was also celebrating the seasonal spirit. All of the lamp posts were wrapped around in garland along with cute red bows. Many of the shops had Christmas lights outside along with ornaments hanging inside. There were some bells hung outside throughout the area, and every time a breeze of wind passed by, the sound of bells jingling could be heard.

Right now it was too early to turn on the Christmas lights. However once the lights get turned on, they make the School Garden look even more magnificent at night.

"Ah it's snowing right now. What good timing." Kuroko looks up at the skies. She holds her hand out, letting a snow flake fall into it.

"Yeah you're right; I'm really feeling hopeful about this holiday season." Mikoto notices Kuroko's delightful expression. A smile escapes from Mikoto's lips.

Somehow the holidays created an atmosphere of happiness and warmth.

The two girls were properly bundled up for the cold weather. They were wearing their school's winter uniform along with a scarf, gloves and a warm sweater. It was unfortunate that they still had to wear their skirts though. Small bits of snow fell in their heads while they were walking, but they did not seem to mind.

-T-T-T-T-T-T-

Meanwhile at Sakugawa Middle School…

This was one of the average middle schools within Academy City. Most of the students at Sakugawa were level 0 to 2, while there were a few level 3's and the rare level 4's. Right when the bell rang signaling the end of the school day, many students eagerly left the school gates in high spirits. Among those students were Uiharu Kazari and Saten Ruiko.

Kazari waited outside the gates for Ruiko because Ruiko forgot something in the classroom. The flower haired girl was left to her own devices so she took out her phone and began looking through her messages.

"UI-HAR-U~!" A high pitch voice yells out.

Suddenly Kazari's long skirt was flipped up. It took almost a second for her to realize what just happened. Her face immediately turned a tomato red color and she could feel the lower half of her body become colder. The cold weather was uncomfortable. The flower haired girl turns around, red faced and begins yelling at her friend.

"Saten-san, why must you do that even in the winter time?!"

"Looks like you're wearing snow flake patterned panties, as expected of you to match with this season." Ruiko grins. She was not sorry at all for tormenting her friend.

"Do you know how it feels like having your skirt pulled up like that? It feels really cold!" Kazari cries out. "Promise me you won't do that anymore during the cold weather."

"Haha I can't keep any promises…" Ruiko then sighs. "I'm so tired Uiharu, I can't wait to just do nothing during break!"

"But you already do nothing during the school term Saten-san."

"Hey, it's mean to say something so harsh!"

The two girls began walking out of the school campus. For today Kazari and Kuroko did not have any immediate Judgment duties.

Kazari hears her phone beep and checks it out.

"Oh, I just got a message from Shirai-san."

"That must mean we're hanging out soon right?"

"She says we should go and meet up at Joseph's at our earliest convenience. How about now?" Kazari turns towards her friend.

"Yeah sure! It's not like we've got anything better to do."

"Actually we do, we have winter break homework." The flower girl says sadly.

"Oh right…But we can't let that ruin our holiday plans!"

"What holiday plans? You have plans?"

"No I don't, but we can all meet up to plan some fun activities to do."

"Sure thing, I'll tell Shirai-san we'll meet her soon."

"Yosh!" Saten beams. "Time to make this the best care free winter break."

"Didn't you hear what I said earlier? We have to finish our holiday homework."

"No worries, I'll finish it up later."

Kazari sweat drops. "That means you'll put it off until the last minute. As expected of you Saten-san."

"I'm an expert at doing things last minute." The long haired girl grins proudly.

"Maybe that's why your scores in math have been decreasing lately."

"It's not my fault, it's because those tests are designed to purposefully fail all students."

-T-T-T-T-T-T-

Joseph's was the family restaurant that the four girls met at on a common basis. It had a comfortable setting and the workers did not mind when the girls got too loud. Right now the shop was also in the holiday spirit. It was decorated with garland, ornaments hanging from its ceiling and there was even a real Christmas tree inside too. There was also the holiday special menu which included hot drinks and other types of food that were at discounted prices.

Kazari and Ruiko were surprised that they arrived first at the restaurant. Within a few minutes after ordering they received their hot drinks. Kazari ordered the spiced pumpkin drink while Ruiko got the peppermint mocha. They were enjoying their drinks while waiting for their two friends from Tokiwadai.

"Why are you drinking the spiced pumpkin? Isn't that more appropriate for Halloween?" Ruiko curiously asks Kazari.

"I thought I should try it out. It actually is pretty tasty." Kazari smiles content as she sips some more of her spiced pumpkin.

The two girls looked outside the window nearby their booth and could see snow falling down from the skies. The streets of Academy City were slowly but surely becoming a lot whiter. During this time, it would not be strange for one to pass by a teenagers playing in the snow. Even though most of Academy City's occupants were students, they still had moments when they acted like children.

"Maybe we should one day try brewing up our own drinks. It would save us a lot more money if we could make our own drinks."

"Saten-san, I think you and I know the level of your kitchen and creation skills." Kazari smiles nervously.

"It's not like I can set my dorm on fire, right?"

"You never know… I'm afraid to find out."

The two girls then looked out the window again. Usually Mikoto and Kuroko did not take too long to arrive especially since Kuroko could use her teleportation power.

"Misaka-san and Shirai-san sure are taking their time coming here." Ruiko remarks while lazily staring at the window at the passing people.

"It can't be Judgment duties or else I would have been alerted as well. Unless Misaka-san managed to find some delinquents and quickly took care of them."

Any delinquent unfortunate enough to meet Academy City's Railgun usually ended up being a victim. It was a given that Misaka Mikoto had a knack for running into trouble.

"Misaka-san is pretty amazing, she is a level 5, good at school and she even has a …" Before Ruiko could say anything else, she spots the familiar Tokiwadai duo entering the shop.

"Over here!" The long haired girl waves her hand in the air.

"Ah, you two are late!" Kazari comments while Mikoto and Kuroko take their seat. "Did something happen along the way? Did you find some bad guys to beat up?"

"Or did you run into the headless Santa?!" Ruiko says with enthusiasm.

"The what?"

Her three friends stare at her weirdly.

"…"

"…"

"…What are you talking about?" Kuroko voices her confusion.

"The headless Santa is a popular story on the urban legend website!" Ruiko explains with further enthusiasm brimming in her eyes. "The website says that during night fall when nobody is around, the headless Santa tries to find any suitable toy to become its new head."

"Hah?" The three other girls look even more dumbfounded.

"Now that just sounds completely ridiculous." Mikoto says while shaking her head. "For one, Santa isn't supposed to be a scary figure. He should be bringing children joy and happiness. Also why would he go searching for a toy for his head? Shouldn't he just find his own head?"

"Oh Misaka-san is right. What if the headless Santa suddenly found a teddy bear to use for its head?" Kazari suggests.

The four girls imagine up how ridiculous a teddy bear headed Santa would look and giggle.

"How about if Santa suddenly got a Gekota head, which would make him look a lot cuter." Mikoto adds in with a happy childish expression.

She looks at her three friends and they all had a sweat drop roll down the side of their heads. They all had the "she would" expression.

"As expected of Misaka-san to suggest a childish thing." Kazari nervously laughs.

"Huh? What's so childish about that?"

"Anyways we all know urban legends are very unscientific!" Kuroko declares.

"But sometimes true events are turned into legends. It's Academy City so you never know what to really expect." Ruiko justifies herself.

"Wait, you said that the headless Santa only appears at night. Why would you think we ran into him?" Mikoto questions.

"I thought he might have made an afternoon appearance instead, to try and not follow his normal habits!"

"Now you're just making stuff up…" Kuroko sighs. "Anyways onee-sama and I saw there was this special sale at a clothing store so we decided to check it out. I offered to buy onee-sama some womanly lingerie for her Christmas present but she strongly opposed the idea. She even shocked me while we were in the store."

"Kuroko…" A slight spark appears on Mikoto's forehead. "Let's not bring up that topic again."

"But onee-sama needs to dress more like a lady, especially because you're involved with that certain man!"

Suddenly all eyes at the table turned to Mikoto.

"Wh-why are you all looking at me like that?" The Railgun looks uncomfortable at the sudden shift in attention.

"Have you guys been going on lots of dates lately?" Ruiko's eyes light up like candles as she leans up closer to Mikoto.

"N-no not really…"

The night of the Tokiwadai Annual Ball was when Touma and Mikoto officially declared their relationship. It had only been almost two month since that incident and Mikoto was happy that the buzz about her new relationship died down a few weeks ago.

The following days after the Ball were filled with gossip and Mikoto found herself receiving more stares than usual whenever she walked down a hallway or at school. The Railgun even found herself annoyed by Kuroko's constant pestering but eventually was able to make her roommate quiet down about the situation. It was because Touma and Mikoto hardly saw each other since that night.

Touma had been busy with some other business and cramming for his exams. Mikoto knew she did not want to distract him because if he failed his exams, then he would have to take extra lessons.

Mikoto found herself being caught up with Tokiwadai's open house showcase. Every year Tokiwadai students and staff prepared extensively for their annual open house event. At the event, many upcoming middle school girls hoping to become students at Tokiwadai would be able to tour the campus and see Tokiwadai's curriculum. Many of these girls were international students from wealthy and well known families.

Tokiwadai prides itself in being the top girl's school in the world, meaning that they would have to put their best foot forward for open house. Several of Tokiwadai's top ranked espers would be asked to show a demonstration to crowds. It was imminent that Mikoto was asked to do this, so she had to stay after school a lot to practice her demonstration along with give tours of the school building. The entire event was honestly tiring and did not allow for Mikoto to interact with Touma in real life.

"Ehhh? How are you two keeping in touch?" Ruiko questions.

"Well we've been emailing each other so far."

The two of them were able to still communicate each other through emails. Almost at the end of every day, they would message each other. Messaging Touma was always Mikoto's favorite part of the day.

"You guys sound like a grade school couple…" Kuroko sighs, shaking her head.

Mikoto blushes at that comment.

"I'm hoping we can meet up during break since we'll both be free."

"Ok then, send him an email saying you want to hang out today." Ruiko says.

"Wouldn't that be too forward of me. Isn't it the guy that has to initiate the dates?" Mikoto points out nervously.

"Geez, this isn't the middle ages anymore." The long haired girl smirks amused.

"If that ape does anything to onee-sama, I will never forgive him!"

"Kuroko, if he does try to do anything to me, I'll be sure to give him a taste of my electricity."

Even though Touma could never be harmed by Mikoto's esper attacks, it was still frightening for Touma to be the target of a level 5's power.

"Have you figured out what to get for him for Christmas?" Kazari asks curiosly.

Mikoto's face then shot up as if her arm was struck by an unsuspecting needle.

_I haven't decided what to get him! I've been so busy with the open house showcase and exams._

"Well no I haven't." Mikoto sweat drops nervously.

"Do you know what he likes?"

"Er well… I honestly have no idea what to get him." She admits.

"Hmm, you could always just give him a kiss. That's what some girlfriends or boyfriends give to each other as a gift right?" Ruiko beams brightly.

"Doesn't that just sound sappy and cliché?"

"Onee-sama's lips should never contact anyone else's!"

"Says the one who tried to kiss me in my sleep last week…" Mikoto shoots a glare at her roommate.

Just as Mikoto was bickering with Kuroko, she felt her phone vibrate. Mikoto takes out her green Gekota phone and sees that she has a new email.

Her eyes widen as soon as she sees the sender of the message. The Railgun's heart skips a beat and she feels her face becoming warmer.

"Onee-sama?"

Her three friends look at her curiously. It takes them a second to realize what was going on and they grin mischievously at the same time.

"Oh? ~ is it a message from you know who?" They all say to her at once.

Mikoto realizes her friends caught on and sighs.

"Alright yes he did just email me right now, but I haven't opened up his message."

"OPEN IT!" All 3 girls yell out. Somehow even Kuroko got caught up with the other girls' energy.

After Mikoto reads the message, a soft smile escapes from her lips.

"What did it say?"

"He wants to meet me at our usual meeting spot, he says I'll know what he's talking about."

"Usual meeting spot, sounds romantic!"

"Er it's actually not romantic at all."

"What time are you meeting him today?"

"He says before it gets too dark."

The quartet continued to hang out inside the family restaurant for the next hour. It consisted of the usual Kuroko love attacks on Mikoto, Ruiko sharing her urban legends and Kazari trying to calm down the group when they got too loud.

Once they left the restaurant, outside certainly felt much colder. Ruiko shivers and puts her arms around herself.

"Did somebody turn the air conditioner on blast?" She utters while chatting her teeth because of the cold.

"We were just in a warm restaurant which is why we're so cold." Kazari can't help but shiver as well.

"So it's settled that we're going shopping and ice skating tomorrow?" Ruiko looks to her other friends for conformation on their plans.

"Yup, I know for sure what I am getting onee-sama~" Kuroko has on a dreamy look.

"If your gift turns out to be perverted, I will turn it into charcoal ash." Mikoto threatens.

"You're so cruel!"

"I don't know what I can get for Shirai-san and Misaka-san. You two are already really wealthy so there's probably nothing you two want." Kazari sighs.

"It's alright, we don't need anything extravagant. Kuroko and I will appreciate anything you two give us. It's the thought that counts after all."

"C'mon Onee-sama, you should accept my gifts no matter what because of the thought I put into them."

"I _know_ exactly what kind of thought and intention you have with your presents."

"Have you even decided what you're going to give to Touma? I also want to meet him too!"

"Oh yeah, Saten-san is the only one who hasn't seen Touma-san.

"I really want to see what kind of person he is. I want to know why Mikoto is attracted to him."

All eyes go towards Mikoto.

"Wh-wha?" Mikoto turns a deep shade of red.

"O-ho, you are blushing onee-sama."

"N-no I'm not!"

"Even though I don't really approve of your relationship I must accept it because it makes you happy." Kuroko admits.

"How about we meet him tomorrow at ice skating?" Kazari suggests eagerly.

"Are you sure? I thought it was just going to be something between us girls."

"You two can probably have some lovey dovey time while ice skating. Holding hands, falling against each other." Ruiko comments while grinning mischievously.

Mikoto couldn't help but imagine those scenarios. The thought of holding hands with Touma made her blush even more.

"Nothing is more womanly than seeing a young maiden be in love."

"Will you guys stop it already?"

"Haha we should stop teasing her right now. After all, you did promise to meet up with Touma-san soon."

"Y-yeah…" Mikoto told him that she could meet up in half an hour.

The three girls and Mikoto then depart into separate directions.

"See you tomorrow Misaka-san, you better tell me how your date goes!"

"It's not a date!" The Railgun shouts out in obvious denial.

-T-T-T-T-T-T-

Right now it was 5:00 pm and nightfall was about to come soon.

Mikoto arrives in front of a certain vending machine and waits for Touma to arrive. She never really been through the park area when it was dark, but all of lights and snow falling made the area feel more comfortable. At this point she was already used to the cold and was not shivering as much.

Though she mentally cursed the school for making skirts part of winter uniform.

She then looks at the vending machine and smirks. It had been a while since she got a drink from it.

The Railgun gets into a fighting stance and begins hopping up and down. A brief second later she pivots her entire body on one foot gathering up momentum.

"CHASER!"

She uses the momentum to kick the poor vending machine. As a result, a random drink came out of the machine.

"Ah, not bad at all."

Mikoto sees that it was a warm strawberry drink that came out of the machine.

She gulps down the drink that makes her feel warmer. When she throws the can away, she hears a nearby voice.

"I see some old habits die hard." A familiar voice utters.

Mikoto immediately turns to the direction of the voice. She immediately recognizes the person approaching her.

Kamijou Touma wore his winter uniform as well. His spikey haired hair cut never changed.

He comes towards Mikoto with a smile on his face.

"It's been a while. Sorry we haven't been really keeping in touch."

"Well it's also my fault too… I was busy preparing for a Tokiwadai event and we both had exams too." Mikoto looks at him shyly. She smiles as well.

"It would be bad if our grades started slipping because of our relationship."

"Haven't your grades already been slipping since the beginning?"

Anime tears streamed down Touma's face. "Please don't bring that up. Anyways…" Touma returned back to his happy complexion. "Let's walk around the park, we should catch up with each other."

He holds his hand out to Mikoto.

"Uh sure." Mikoto walks over to him and realizes what his gesture meant.

_He wants to hold hands with me? I-I don't know if I'm ready for that right now!_

Mikoto slightly hesitates when she brings out her hand to reach for his. She could feel her heart pounding rapidly. However her feelings of hesitation melt away once her hands held onto Touma's. The warmth of his hand spread over to her quickly, making her feel warm too.

She squeezed his hand a bit more. The warmth of his hand, the skin to skin interaction, and she could even feel his pulse because of the blood flow. Mikoto made sure to fully envelope this experience to the last detail.

"W-what are you doing?" Touma says nervously.

"Oh sorry, I was just er noting everything there is to hand holding."

"R-really? Haha that's interesting."

She could feel Touma's pulse go a little higher.

The two of them spent a while telling each other what had been going in on their lives. They actually had been doing that through emails but it was more engaging to talk to each other in real life.

"So I was ready to demonstrate my railgun technique at the school pool. The officials told me not to go all out or else everybody would get wet from the demonstration. You see, my railgun is usually capable of creating a big explosion under the water. Because I was a bit nervous, I put more power into my attack and it actually created a bigger splash than I anticipated."

"Sounds like you had fun."

"Yeah I did, so did the audience even though they all got splashed from rising pool water." Mikoto smirks, recalling how embarrassed yet proud she was during that incident.

"I wish I could do something that amazing, but I'm only a level zero."

"You can already fight me toe to toe, I think that's amazing enough."

"I wouldn't really call those fights. I would refer to those situations as you hunting me down while I run madly away from you." Touma sweat drops nervously. Mikoto could feel his pulse jump more because of his nervousness.

"Honestly, you make it sound like I was obsessed with trying to beat you."

"Obsessed is not a strong enough word to describe those situations."

"Aren't you glad I haven't done that to you lately."

"Haha yes of course. I am glad that my girlfriend hasn't tried to kill me lately."

"Even if I tried killing you, it wouldn't work out."

"You said that in a rather sad tone."

"I would be the sad one if you did die." Mikoto blurts out without thinking. Once she realizes what she just said, she blushes. "Er- what I meant was …" The railgun could not let out any more audible words.

"Y-yeah same here haha. Then again we shouldn't be talking about such a depressing topic."

A beat.

More silence between them.

"So are you free tomorrow?" Mikoto asks.

"Yeah I am we should hang out tomorrow as well."

"Of course we'll see each other tomorrow. How about ice skating with my friends? They really want to meet you."

"Can you guarantee my safety? You and I both know Shirai-san hates my guts." Touma sweat drops nervously again.

"I'll make sure she behaves."

"I'm not sure who I am afraid of more, you or Shirai-san. Also I've never been ice skating before so I'm bound to stink at it."

"Same here, I'll probably end up falling on my face a lot."

"C'mon I know that's not going to happen. You're good at almost everything you do."

"T-that's not true!"

Touma's compliment makes Mikoto sound more nervous.

"You'll take back those words once you start skating over the ice while my face is planted on the ice."

"We'll support each other tomorrow."

"Oh? How?"

"Well by er…" Mikoto stammers trying to say the words out loud. "Holding hands."

Touma softly smiles. Mikoto could feel his hand squeezing hers a bit more.

"Of course. It's a lot more fun if we both mess up together."

The two of them continued walking through the park.

They did not pass by many other people but the scenery still made the atmosphere feel peaceful. Nightfall officially hit and all of the lamp posts were on. The lamp posts in the park were also decorated Christmas style.

"I promised I'd take you out didn't I?" Mikoto points out.

"Isn't it usually the guy who takes out the girl? Also I've been saving up money so it's alright. Let me treat you out for once." Touma says with a strong resolve.

"Oh-okay if you insist."

"Mikoto, close your eyes."

"Wait- what?!"

"Just do it." Touma smiles widely.

Touma's smile always made the railgun's heart skip a beat.

"A-alright sure…" Mikoto closes her eyes.

She had no idea what Touma was planning.

_What in the world is going through his head? Is he going to surprise me with something? Maybe even a kiss?!_

Mikoto could feel her cheeks burning up even more. If it was going to be a kiss, she was definitely not prepared for it!

The seconds she had been closing her eyes felt like eternal minutes.

Suddenly she feels something impact on her shoulder. It was like a big ball of ice hit her. Mikoto immediately opens her eyes and sees that Touma was a few meters in front of her. He was forming a snow ball from the ground.

"I just had to do that." Touma grins satisfied. "Heads up!"

He throws another snow ball towards Mikoto.

"Gah!" She was taken by surprise when the second snowball hit her.

"What the heck was that for?!" She shouts out.

"It's been a while since my last snow ball fight. I wanted to be able to throw at least one successful snowball at you."

"Since you want to play a game, time for me to get serious!"

Some electricity crackles out of Mikoto's forehead.

"O-oy! This is just a game, so you don't have to get all biri biri!" Touma takes a few step back, almost as if he was about to run away instinctively.

Mikoto unleashes out a wave of electricity towards Touma.

"Such misfortune!"

He shouts out his catch phrase while reflexively holding out his right hand. His right hand is able to negate out the electricity's effects.

After the electricity is gone, suddenly a snowball goes flying towards Touma.

POW!

The snowball hits Touma's face, making him fall onto the ground.

"Ow…You threw that snowball like a baseball!" He complains while trying to get up.

Mikoto looks pleased.

"Looks like my plan worked."

She walks up to him.

"My electricity would obscure your view of anything else before you. That meant I could create a snow ball and throw at you fast enough before you could notice it coming at you." The Railgun explains.

"Sounds like you were trying to kill me." Touma was rubbing the spot on his head where the snowball hit him. He was trying to get up as well.

Mikoto is in front of Touma and extends her hand to him.

Touma reaches for her hand and grabs onto it. She pulls him back up.

"It was revenge because you took two easy shots at me."

"Ah geez, I guess I can't complain then."

The two of them stare into each other's eyes and suddenly burst out laughing.

"I sure missed being with you."

"Same here."

"My favorite part of the day was always seeing your emails. It made me feel happy knowing that you hadn't forgotten about me."

"How could I forget about you? Even though I am misfortunate, I consider myself fortunate for being with you."

Mikoto felt her heart warm up even more. Touma's words sounded so sincere.

**Author's Note**: Next chapter will be titled –** On Thin Ice**

Please look forward to it and give me feedback!


	2. On Thin Ice

**Author's Note**: Thank you so much everybody for your support. Now onto chapter 2!

**Chapter 2:** On Thin Ice

Mikoto was doing something she never did too often, run for her life. She was enjoying her evening with Touma that she lost track of time. When she finally did check the time, she saw that it was almost curfew time for her dormitory and immediately ran for it.

Touma of course understood when she had to leave abruptly. Before she dashed off, she promised to talk to him tonight through email.

The Tokiwadai Ace knew the consequences of being late to curfew, even if it was late by one second. Her high stature or reputation did not matter when it came to the dorm mistress. The mistress was an extremely tenacious woman who is always eager to punish rule breaking students.

At the moment Mikoto wished that she had Kuroko's power, the power to teleport.

Mikoto notices that she is close to her dorm and immediately runs at a faster pace to burst through the doors. The first thing she sees when she enters is the dorm mistress' stern face. Then again there was no other type of expression that the dorm mistress showed.

"Misaka…" The mistress stares straight at Mikoto.

"Y-yes…?" The Railgun grits her teeth nervously. Mikoto prepares for the worst.

"You made it less than 10 seconds before curfew. Consider yourself lucky."

Mikoto lets out a big sigh of relief. This was probably one of the best news she heard all day.

"However, if you are too distracted being with your boyfriend that one day you will suffer the consequences." The mistress utters darkly. She then walks off.

The reason why the mistress knew about Touma was because the mistress witnessed Mikoto and Touma hugging each other outside of their dorm after the Tokiwadai ball. Nearly every girl's window was open when the two of them were together. They were even cheering her on by saying "Misaka-sama do your best!"

That was a really embarrassing yet fun night.

Minutes later Mikoto opens the door to enter into her room. The first thing she notices is Kuroko was on her own bed. It was no mystery that Kuroko liked being on Mikoto's bed when the Railgun wasn't around.

"So how was your date today with Kamijou ape?"

Mikoto ignores what Kuroko referred to Touma as.

"It was well… fun…" The Railgun smiles softly thinking about their time spent together.

"What did you two do?"

"We went to the park, walked around, talked, and played in the snow."

"Seriously, are you two a grade school couple?" Kuroko puts on an 'I cannot believe it' expression.

Mikoto looks a bit annoyed and tries to ignore Kuroko's comment again.

"I did invite him to go ice skating with us tomorrow. He said that he would come."

"He better not try and do anything weird to onee-sama!" The teleporter angrily exclaims.

"More like you shouldn't try and do anything perverted to me. Honestly he is like a gentleman."

Mikoto feels her phone vibrates and sees that it's a message from Touma. Kuroko notices the expression on Mikoto's face and shakes her head.

"Every time you guys email each other, you have that same goofy grin."

"W-what goofy grin?!" Mikoto blushes. It was true that she would immediately check Touma's new message no matter what was doing.

"Geez you guys are seriously weird. I'll expect him to look ridiculous and ape like tomorrow."

"He's not that bad of a person, you should try and get to know him."

"Hmph! As if I would associate myself with the person who stole away my onee-sama."

"He didn't exactly steal me away." Mikoto tries to justify herself.

_No, he swept me off my feet._

-T-T-T-T-T-T-

Around this time of year Seventh Mist always set up an ice skating rink. It was of course busy because many of Academy City's students were already on break. The ice skating rink was on the second floor of the mall and it was rather large.

Kuroko and Mikoto were the first ones to arrive close by the rink. Not too long later they were joined by Ruiko and Kazari. The two girls dressed up in warm clothing such as scarves, gloves, and a thick jacket. Outside was still cold because there was a lot of snow on the ground.

"I can't wait to meet your boyfriend!" Ruiko says excitedly.

"If you don't like him, then that's to be expected." Kuroko says with spite.

"Kuroko… be nice today." Mikoto keeps a careful eye towards the teleporter's direction.

"I think he is a nice guy overall." Kazari admits. "As long as he makes Misaka-san happy I'm fine with him."

Minutes later Mikoto sees a familiar looking boy running towards the group. He was definitely running late. Touma pants heavily as soon as he reaches the group of four girls.

"S-sorry I'm late."

"A true gentleman shows up on time." Kuroko scoffs.

"Touma, you've already met Kuroko and Uiharu-san." Mikoto then introduces Touma to Ruiko. "This is Saten-san, she goes to the same middle school as Uiharu-san."

Touma holds his hand to Ruiko, as a sign of good manners.

"Nice to finally meet the person Mikoto is dating! I really look forward to getting to know what she finds attractive about you." Ruiko says rather bluntly. She shakes Touma's outstretched hand.

Mikoto looks uneasy while Touma grins nervously.

"Likewise, I look forward to getting to know all of Mikoto's friends."

"Uiharu, I promise to hold onto your hand so that we both won't fall." Ruiko says.

"What if I fall because you fall?" Kazari asks.

"It's better to fall with somebody else than fall on your own haha." Ruiko chuckles.

"I-I'll be sure to make sure that we won't fall alright?" Touma says shyly looking towards Mikoto.

"Y-yeah of course, I'll count on you."

Touma reaches his hand out for Mikoto's. At first she hesitates but then her hand goes for his.

Ruiko and Kazari stare at the hand holding couple and both go "awwww."

"What am I, forever alone?" Kuroko sighs sadly. "It should be me and onee-sama holding hands, not onee-sama and that ape she is with." It was obvious that Kuroko was holding back a wave of anger.

"Shirai-san, didn't you promise Misaka-san that you would be on your best behavior today." Kazari sweat drops.

"Just because I made a promise doesn't meet I have to keep it."

"Then that pretty much devalues what a promise really means." Ruiko shakes her head.

This was going to be everybody's first time ice skating. Mikoto was usually good at athletic sports but ice skating was a new challenge for her.

Everybody went to get their ice skates from the rental booth and then put them on. Mikoto, Ruiko and Kazari got their skates on first and head off to the ice.

Mikoto breathes in deeply, prepared for the worst. She steps into the ice and the first thing she immediately does is hold onto the railing. The skates looked like they were really sharp and could effectively go against the ice. While holding onto the railing, she tries to get her ice skates properly on the ice in order to stand up.

"Gah!"

She hears some of her friends scream as they fall onto their backs.

"O-ouch…" Kazari rubs the back of her head.

"This is definitely harder than it looks." Ruiko laughs. She gets up while helping Kazari up as well.

"My flowers might fall off my head at this rate."

"You should take them off then." Ruiko suggests.

However it seemed like Kazari did not hear what her friend said. Kazari was already trying to ice skate away on her own.

"Come back here!" The long haired calls out to Kazari.

Mikoto was still trying to find her balance by holding onto the railings. She couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of Kazari and Ruiko struggling.

Meanwhile Kuroko and Touma were still trying to get their ice skates properly put on.

Kuroko had tried on several pairs of skates already. She was getting annoyed at how uncomfortable some of them felt.

"I will get my skates on first so that I can go to onee-sama and help her! That means I will get to hold her hand." The teleporter mutters to herself excitedly.

Touma just about found a suitable pair of skates and was ready to head onto the ice rink. Kuroko notices how Touma's eyes were looking for Mikoto. The teleporter nearly screams out loud as she rushes to put her skates on as well.

Mikoto was still by the walls of the ice skating rink. She sees Touma struggling to get onto the ice. Touma looked like he was not balancing himself very well and was wobbling. However he did his best to stay on his two feet. Mikoto sighs of relief; she was worried Touma's misfortune would get the better of him.

Suddenly Touma's and Mikoto's eyes meet. They were not too far from each other, a less than 20 feet distance. As soon as their eyes met, Mikoto could feel her heart racing faster than usual. A warm smile escapes from her lips. Touma smiles as well. He was then trying to skate over to Mikoto.

It was all going well until…

"Out of my way!" A loud voice interrupts the moment.

A raging pig tailed girl abruptly pushes away Touma and skates over towards the Railgun.

"Onee-sama~!" Kuroko screams out loud happily.

"K-kuroko?!" Mikoto looks very confused.

At the speed Kuroko was going towards Mikoto, Kuroko was going to collide into Mikoto. However Mikoto's fast thinking and reflexes allowed her to move out of the way from the incoming teleporter.

Without Mikoto in the way…

WHAM!

Kuroko slams into the wall.

"O-ow…" Kuroko slumps onto the ground, the collision against the wall looked painful.

"Shirai-san!" Kazari and Ruiko yell out.

The two girls go over to Kuroko's side.

"Onee-sama is so cruel." Anime like tears stream down Kuroko's face.

"You can't blame her, you did get in the way of their lovey dovey moment." Ruiko chuckles amused.

"Yeah, they were both staring into each other's eyes and about to embrace each other."

"Then you suddenly jumped in!"

The three girls looked around, they did not see Mikoto nearby.

"Where did she go?" Kazari asks.

Right after Mikoto avoided a love attack from Kuroko she went straight towards Touma.

Mikoto was more worried about Touma than she was about her pervert minded roommate.

"Are you okay?!" The Railgun goes by Touma's side.

The spikey haired boy's face planted to the ground when he was pushed.

Touma uses his hands to push himself up from the ground. Mikoto holds onto his arms to help him up as well.

"I don't know what's worse, that time she kicked me during the bon fire dance or this." He groans. "Such misfortune."

"Now you have somebody to lean on in case you fall down again." Without thinking, Mikoto grasps onto both of Touma's hands.

"Y-yeah…" A faint pink blush appears on Touma's cheeks. "A-anyways, we should start erm skating around. That's what we came here for right?"

"O-of course." Mikoto finds herself stammering as well.

Touma and Mikoto hold hands, trying to support one another. With Touma holding onto Mikoto's hand, she felt much more stable.

"This sure is nice isn't it?"

"Haha yes it is."

While the two of them were skating together peacefully, a certain Kuroko was glaring at them angrily.

Right now Kuroko, Kazari and Ruiko were hanging out together at the wall railings.

"Look at that ape; he's much too unsophisticated to be holding onto onee-sama's hand like that!"

"Now now, you promised you wouldn't get in there way, but you ended up breaking that promise."

"I guess I'll have to leave them be." Kuroko sighs defeated. "If I do anything else, she will electrocute me."

After nearly 20 minutes of holding each other's hand, Mikoto and Touma were finally learning how to balance on their own. Mikoto lets go of Touma's hands and begins to skate off.

"I think I really got the hang of this." The Railgun smiles happily as she skates around the rink at a fast pace.

"There's your athletic side that scares me." Touma was able to stay on his two feet but he could not skate at a pace close enough to Mikoto's.

Mikoto felt as if she was gliding through the air, it was like roller blading except for more control was required for ice skating.

"C'mon Touma, you have to let yourself loose!" She shouts out to him.

The spikey haired boy was skating at a very steady pace. He was looking very nervous.

"Nah I'm fine." His eyes do not look straight ahead but on the ground. Touma was doing his best to make sure he does not lose control of his skates.

Meanwhile Mikoto skated alongside with her 3 other friends. They were getting the hang of it but not to the degree of Mikoto's level. Kazari was doing her best not to fall down while Ruiko was trying to improve of her speed.

"If you fall onee-sama, I will catch you." Kuroko purrs as she skates nearby Mikoto.

"I am not going to fall for one of your perverted schemes."

Mikoto says as she goes past Kuroko.

"Onee-sama!" Kuroko calls out. She tries to accelerate her speed but ends up not being able to coordinate herself well and falls flat on her back.

"Usually I'm the accident prone one." Kazari states as she comes over to help Kuroko up.

"Onee-sama is always mean towards me."

"I don't blame her; you have your forceful ways."

"My ways are meant to express the passionate love I have for her!"

The Railgun was always a fast learner at anything she tried. It was perhaps one of the things that allowed her to advance to a level 5.

However at the moment she was not paying attention to her surroundings and bumped into a certain misfortunate boy. Touma was also not paying attention because of how his eyes were focused down on his skates.

"Oof!" The two collided into each other.

Touma falls down first on his back while Mikoto lands on top him.

"Are you alright?" Touma winces in pain because of the sudden fall.

"I'm so sorry!" Mikoto lifts her head up.

She immediately blushes once she sees that she was right on top of Touma. They were staring directly into each other's eyes. Their faces were only inches apart from each other. Touma's face was also red as well. It was as if time stopped when they were staring at each other. The seconds felt much slower than usual.

"How long are you two going to be like that?!" A familiar angry voice yells out.

Kuroko, Kazari and Ruiko were not too far away. They were a good enough distance to watch the couple but not hear what they were saying.

Kuroko was positively furious. "Why the hell are they in that position?!"

"They look so cute together!" Ruiko beams.

"Calm down Shirai-san, it was just a simple accident."

"I will tear him to shreds one day or another…" The teleporter grumbles.

Mikoto immediately gets up and helps Touma up by grabbing his hand.

"S-sorry again…" She cannot bear to look into his eyes. Mikoto felt so embarrassed that she avoids his gaze.

"Haha it's alright. I'm perfectly alright." Touma looking into her face as well.

"They are seriously so cute!" Ruiko squeals. "Both of them are blushing and not able to look at each other."

"Ah, young love at its best." Kazari beams as well.

"You two are just ridiculous." Kuroko sighs.

Mikoto and Touma were back to holding hands while skating alongside each other. They kept silent for the first few minutes because they were still embarrassed with what happened.

"I have no idea what to get you for Christmas." Touma confesses. "You're a rich ojou-sama so I bet you already have everything you want."

Mikoto looks towards him. She sees that Touma had a slightly down look.

"It doesn't matter what you get me, because your gift will be special no matter what." She smiles.

"Haha that sounds like a lot of pressure." Touma says a bit nervously.

"Honestly I have no idea what to get for you as well." Mikoto admits.

"Hm… how about anything hand made by you?" Touma suggests.

Mikoto understood why Touma suggested such a thing. Something handmade suggests a person's true sincerity to make the other person happy.

"How about you get me something handmade as well? Since I know you don't have a lot of money on you."

"I'm fine with that, just don't expect something too fancy." Touma grins.

"I'll treasure anything you get me." Mikoto wraps her arm around his, thus being at closer contact.

Mikoto found the holidays a heartwarming season.

It was not a season just for gifts, it was a season to be around loved ones and show your appreciation for them.

-T-T-T-T-T-T-

A RANDOM RAILGUN SHORT SIDE STORY: **END OF THE WORLD PROPHECY SPECIAL**

**Author's Note**: This side story does not have anything to do with the current ongoing story.

It was said that the Mayans prophesized the end of the world near the end of December 2012. Scientists and researchers were either trying to prove or disprove that notion. However Academy City, being a beacon of science, did not believe that the world was going to end soon.

A few crazy things happened right before the supposed day of Armageddon. Some people around the world sold all of their possessions and others simply spent all of their money trying to make the most of their "last days on earth." Academy City made sure no students were slacking off or dropped out of school. Perhaps some students would have completely left school if they had a choice.

If anybody in the city was found publicly spewing out the end of the world "nonsense", they would be immediately arrested and heavily fined.

The city was doing their absolute best to not let ridiculous knowledge spoil the minds of their precious espers. Information about the world ending could even drastically alter one's personal reality.

"Those Mayans probably wanted to create this end of the world scare in order to punish future generations." Kuroko hypothesizes.

"I honestly am tired of the media going on and on about this end of the world business." Mikoto yawns tired. "If the world was going to end soon, then I've wasted all of my time pulling all-nighters for studying."

"Though it does beg the question, what would you do if you only had one more day to live?"

"Now now, let's not think about that. It's such a negative conversation starter."

"Oh come on onee-sama, haven't you ever had something you've always wanted to do?"

"I have always wanted to visit the factory where they make all of the Gekota dolls." Mikoto says with a dreamy look.

Kuroko gives Mikoto a 'are you kidding me?' type of expression.

"What's wrong with what I just said? I'm being honest here." Mikoto utters with a shoulder shrug.

"On my last day of living, I would spend every second with onee-sama. Onee-sama is everything to me." Kuroko purrs lovingly.

Mikoto eye twitches and she puts on an uneasy expression.

"No way would I let a pervert like you do whatever you want to me."

"You're no fun…"

-Skip to the eve before the day the world is supposed to end-

Kuroko was ready for her onee-sama. Their room was dark and the only source of light was the candles Kuroko lit up. She also prepared a bottle of apple cider and some food at the side as well.

The teleporter was waiting for a certain railgun to arrive into the room. Not too long later their door opens and Misaka Mikoto enters in.

"I'm back." The Railgun says tiredly.

"ONEE-SAMA!" Kuroko screams out loud. Her voice was full of lust and wanting. The teleporter was about to pounce upon the unsuspecting Railgun.

Mikoto was completely surprised by Kuroko's abrupt attack.

"KUROKO!"

POW! SMACK!

A certain room in the Tokiwadai dormitory was very rowdy that night.

Fortunately Mikoto had fast reflexes and was able to use her combat skills to fend herself against Kuroko's love attack.

Minutes later Mikoto was able to tie up her crazy roommate and put Kuroko underneath a bed. A piece of cloth was also tied around the teleporter's mouth.

"You're so loud." Mikoto says obviously annoyed. "You better reflect on your actions while I'm gone."

The Railgun heads off to the restroom to take a shower.

Tonight was a very lonely night for the Judgment teleporter.

**Author's Note:** This is going to be a short story unless I get any more bright ideas. I hope everybody had a good holiday!


End file.
